goblinscomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief
, armour-like |level=4th |class=Cleric (deity: Maglubiyet, god of goblins) |race=Goblin |groups=GAP |clan=Clan of the Cryptic Fall |mention= |debut= The Goblins' Introduction p.3 |death=Killed by Kore http://www.goblinscomic.com/12172010/ |parents=Chief Kills a Werebear |relatives= |children= |marital status= }} Description Chief was named by Young and Beautiful in order to prevent a war. He actually wasn't meant to be the chief of the clan, Thaco was. However, as Chief was the newborn son of the previous chief, Kills a Werebear, the clan would have started a war over whom to follow. To prevent that, Young and Beautiful named him Chief and marked him with the ceremonial paint. Chief isn't very brave (on several occasions, he has been seen unable to move to save his friends), but he is a good goblin, as Thaco himself told Complains of Names: he knows he will never have the peaceful life he wished for, and that he will never be a great chief like his father, but he is trying. Chief lost an eye when he poked himself in the eye with a very pointy stick. Since then, he has been seen wearing an eye patch bearing the markings of the clan. At first, Chief didn't want to be a part of the whole Goblin Adventuring Party (GAP for short) thing. He thought it meant becoming like the adventurers who had killed so many goblins for cheap XP. When everybody chose a class, though, he said he would be "something that stays out of the way and never has to do anything exciting, but is still pestered by everyone in the group". And thus, Chief became a cleric. He worships Maglubiyet, God of goblins. After the GAP defeated the Yellow Musk Creeper, Chief acquired his Magical Spear, a weapon that is ideal for him since it allows him to fight from afar without needing to go and get his spear back, or carry a huge amount of them. On this occasion, it was shown that his I.M.E. is most likely blue. Chief has stated that he doesn't understand how anyone could want to be a paladin, seeing how Detect Evil seems unbearable. However, he also has said that if he was being tortured by a madman, he would want his friends to escape rather than try and save him in a suicidal plan. He's also the one who realised that shooting at the guards during Fumbles's execution would hurt innocent humans. All in all, Chief is more of a "regular guy". Is isn't extremely brave like Thaco, or extremely selfless and good like Big Ears. He is scared and lost but still tries to do what he can for his friends and his clan. In that prospect, he might be one of the easiest characters to identify with. On some rare occasions, Chief can get very enthusiastic: both Young and Beautiful's names for things (such as "Stuff-about-people-we-don't-know papers") and Hawl's "treasures" (such as what he thought to be a bowling ball in a wooden bird cage, but is actually Klik, or a brick) seem to cause in him some kind of awe. Both of these events happened a while ago, though, and Chief hasn't shown the same type of behaviour since. After the Battle of Brassmoon, the GAP was heading towards the Depths of Dragon Maw. While crossing a river, they were ambushed by the Paladin, Kore. Confident the party could lose Kore in the dungeon crawl, Chief convinced the rest of the party to continue while he stayed behind to stall Kore . After a short battle, Kore tortured Chief hoping the screams would lure the goblins back. The goblins, led by Fumbles, returned to fight Kore but was unable to save Chief from dying from his wounds. Appearances Book One up.1 The Goblins' Introduction p.3, p.4, p.5, p.6. Notable events: First appearance. up.2 The Goblins Discuss the Poorly Locked Chest p.7, p.8 up.5 The Goblins' Three Plans p.16, p.17, p.18, p.19, p.20. Notable events: loses his right eye. up.8 Hawl the Trader p.30, p.31, p.32 up.11 Fumbles' Perfect Character p.41, p.42 up.14 Thaco's Introduction p.50, p.51, p.52 up.16 The Lake Monster p.60 up.18 First Blood p.64, p.65, p.66, p.67 up.19 The Battle Begins p.68, p.69, p.70 up.20 Sending in Back Up p.74 up.30 The Rules Just Changed p.110, p.111 up.31 Sacred Statues p.113 up.32 A Tragic Mistake p.117, p.118 up.33 The Beginning p.121, p.123 Book Two up.34 Dodge p.126 up.35 Chief's Secret p.127, p.128 Notable events: it is revealed that Chief wasn't meant to be the chief of his clan. up.36 The Party Forms p.130, p.131, p.132, p.133 Notable events: Chief becomes a cleric. up.40 There Is No Treasure Chest p.142, p.143 up.44 Fumbles' First Quest p.154, p.155, p.156, p.157 Notable events: Chief cures someone for the first time, revealing that his I.M.E. is blue up.46 The Dungeons Of Brassmoon p.162, p.163, 164 up.48 The Thornback Clan p.168, p.169, p.170 (off-panel) up.49 Thaco vs The Thornback Clan p.172 up.50 Complains Rages p.174 up.51 Into The Cave p.177, p.178, p.179 up.52 Big Ears vs The Thornback Clan p.180, p.181, p.182 up.54 Chief's Failure p.188 Notable events: Chief tries to fight to help his friends but his paralized by fear. up.56 Chief Thaco p.193, p.194, p.195 Notable events: we learn Chief kept Thaco close because he's the real chief. Chief hits second level. Chief tries to apologise to Ears. up.59 The Spear p.204, p.205, p.206 Notable events: Chief acquires his Magical Spear. up.60 Thaco's Outfit p.207 p.208 up.61 Tu Dae Fadda p.209 up.76 The Sewage Pipe p.250, p.251 p.251 (background) up.77 Into The Pipe p.253, p.254 p.255 Notable events: this time, Chief acts to save Big Ears. up.79 Detect Evil p.258, p.259 up.80 The Drain p.260, p.261 up.82 The Decision p.264, p.265, p.266 up.84 Food p.269, p.270, p.271 up.86 Lair Of The Goblin Slayer p.274, p.275, p.276 up.87 Entering The Lair p.277, p.278 Notable events: Chief almost gets caught but is mistaken for a child. up.88 Within The Lair p.279, p.280 Book Three up.93 Outside The Dungeons Of Brassmoon p.289 up.94 Above The Guards p.290, p.291 Notable events: Chief falls in the guard room up.95 Drop Down p.292 up.96 Against The Elites Pt 1 p.295 Notable events: thanks to his spear, Chief can take part in the battle. After helping BEs, he hides under a table. up.98 Against The Elites Pt 3 p.299 (off pannel) up.104 Goodbye p.311 (off-pannel), p.312 Notable events: Chief kills Sergeant Bremick from under the table. up.111 Another Battle's End p.331 up.112 Third Level p.332 up.113 Challenge Rating p.333, p.334 Notable events: Chief notices Saral Cain's belt has the crown symbol on it. up.115 Goblinslayer's Discovery p.340 up.118 Return To The Drain p.344, p.345, p.346 up.119 Goblinslayer's Plan p.347, p.348 up.122 Rot In Hell Goblin p.356 up.123 Into The Fires Of Hell p.357, p.358, p.359 up.124 Goblin Attack p.361, p.362, p.363 Notable events: although scared, Chief thinks of the innocent humans, and gather his inner strength. He seems determined to help his friends escape. up.129 Thaco's Plan p.375 up.130 Chief's Prayer p.376, p.377 up.133 Red Street p.383 Category:Characters